


9 times Matsumiya share a non-first kiss and one time they do

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: They kiss 9 times over the years, and do some other things. It doesn't count though. They are just friends, aren't they?





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[little_kirin](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/) for our own personal little secret santa! I hope you'll like this <3

 

 **#1 Everyone needs a pity-kiss!**  
  
“I’m doing this because you shouldn’t remain the only unkissed one within the Juniors,” Nino points out, carefully hiding the fact that has no idea which one of the juniors already received his first kiss. He himself did never kiss someone actually. Not that he would ever admit that. Everyone believes he already did. Jun believes it too.  
  
Jun blushes furiously. “Is it really okay?” he stutters. “I’ve no experience or whatsoever. I don’t want it to be a waste of time for you. And I don’t want you to-“  
  
Nino shuts him up by grabbing his collar and smashing their lips together. He has seen that in movies several times. Unfortunately their teeth hit against each other, and Jun yelps slightly in pain, but Nino decides to save his dignity by ignoring it and kissing him immediately. To his surprise it’s only awkward for the first few minutes of kissing, then however they both get into it. At one point Jun’s hands are on his waist, and he gives soft bites to Nino’s lips, and it’s so hot that Nino wonders if he really never did this before. He doesn’t have any comparison of course, but honestly, he believes it’s a great kiss. And they are both good kissers.  
  
When they draw apart Jun’s cheeks are flushed and Nino assumes he doesn’t look any better. “Here you go,” he stutters, wondering if Jun’s lips have always been so sultry and kissable.  “Now you kissed someone.”  
  
Jun smiles shyly. “Thank you.”  
  
  
  
  
**#2 Truth or dare – better dare than truth!**  
  
It’s Aiba’s idea to play truth or dare, and naturally everyone has gotten into it by now. When Aiba spins the bottle and it points at Jun, he says something alongside the words. _Either tell us when you had your first time or kiss Nino._  
  
Apparently Jun decides it’s better to kiss Nino. Nino takes a wild guess that he probably hasn’t had sex before and that kissing Nino is not that new for him, hence it’s less embarrassing. Jun doesn’t need to feel that inferior though, Nino knows that in their group two other people haven’t had sex before. But well… he doesn’t mind receiving yet another kiss from Jun. Can as well check if he improved his technique over the last two years. It’s nothing unusual. Still his heart races when Jun comes closer. He is taller now, more handsome, and he has probably kissed quite some other lips. Something about this thought is deeply unsettling to Nino.  
  
Jun smirks like he can read his thoughts.  
  
This time he doesn’t surge forward, instead he goes slow, pecking Nino’s lips first before curling his fingers around his neck and pulling him closer to kiss him properly. With tongue, and teeth, and teasing - the full problem.  
  
When they are finished Aiba actually grins, while Sho looks embarrassed and Ohno just rolls his eyes.  
  
  
**#3 Accidents don’t count, do they?**  
  
Nino doesn’t know when it started that he and Jun agreed to a certain… agreement, namely to be there for each other when there isn’t someone else in their lives. It’s not like he likes Jun, well, of course he does, as a friend, but nothing more.  
  
They have met each other just now, Jun cooked something amazing and they had dinner, all the while chatting and laughing, and enjoying each other’s presence. It is when they wash the dishes and finish cleaning up that the mood changes, and suddenly Nino wraps his arms around Jun’s waist, hands slipping under his shirt and feeling the soft skin under his fingers while kissing his neck.  
  
They move to the bed shortly afterwards. Jun’s not a virgin anymore. Since a while not. Having sex with him feels great, so great that Nino doesn’t even feel the need to look for someone else. Why should he? Jun’s nice, fun to hang out with, knows his quirks, and hot.  
  
  
  
Jun’s eyelids flutter in his sleep. He looks so adorable that Nino slips a bit closer to watch him properly. It’s then that Jun turns over all of a sudden in his sleep and his lips brush against Nino’s.  
  
Nino’s heart betrays him by jumping. Then he shakes his head. It doesn’t count. Jun’s asleep. They are just friends.  
  
  
  
**#4 Pity-kiss number 2, just the other way round**  
  
Nino has dated a certain Shin-kun for several weeks, it’s not like he was madly in love, but with all the attention and confessions Jun was getting lately, he decided he finally needs to get himself a boyfriend.  
  
He did. And Shin was nice and sweet and caring, he even lived with Nino’s many quirks, yesterday however he packed his things and said: _I love you, but sadly the person you love is someone else._  
  
When Jun drops by to console him and to simply be there for him, he doesn’t tell him what Shin said last night. Jun doesn’t need every detail of the conversation.  
  
“I’ll end up alone,” Nino says after a while, sounding miserable even to his own ears.  
  
“You won’t,” Jun promises with a soft smile. “Because you are fun, and nice, smart, beautiful, interesting and simply a good catch. Someone like you won’t stay alone.”  
  
Nino has to smile at these sweet words, and almost wishes for it to be a real confession. Ah, the hell with it, he thinks when he leans closer and presses his lisp against Jun’s. A kiss for a kiss. He can always blame it on his broken heart in case Jun asks. Jun doesn’t ask though, just kisses him back.  
  
  
  
  
**#5 Under the mistletoe**  
  
There are many things Nino hates about Christmas. Shopping for example. And the many parties. It’s so annoying and exhausting.  
  
What he doesn’t hate is the mistletoe though. A new-found resolution to be honest, because it just so happens that he and Jun are standing underneath one at Ohno’s Christmas party. Their very drunk Riida makes kissing sounds now while Sho giggles and blushes helplessly.  
  
Nino shows Jun a careful smile. “You look good today, J,” he whispers to break the ice, and because it’s true.  
  
“You too.”  
  
Much to Nino’s surprise it’s the first time that Jun blushes before he kisses him. This time their kiss is a lot different than ever before. Sweet and soft, and almost romantic. It’s probably because of the alcohol. And because it’s Christmas. Everyone is different on Christmas.  
  
  
  
**#6 Just friends number two**  
  
“Riida stuffed a whole banana into his mouth.”  
  
Nino can almost imagine the suspicious look in Jun’s eyes. “Nino’s that a joke?”  
  
Nino stretches his head a bit so that he can eye the living room of their hotel suit. “I’m serious. Seems like he and Aiba are playing some sort of stupid game.”  
  
“Seems to be fun.” Jun says and Nino isn’t sure if he really thinks that. Or if he is just being polite.  
  
“Wanna drop by?” Now Jun is chuckling slightly. It feels weirdly relieving to hear that. Nino presses the phone closer to his ear just to hear this hoarse laugh.  
  
Still- “Hm.” Jun says, he sounds warily. “It’s past midnight already.”  
  
“Why are you hesitating? Is it so much fun at your hotel room?” Push him a little further. Just a little. “How is it in your room with Sho?”  
  
“Awesome.” Jun says in a voice that could as well say awful. Nino feels weirdly relieved at that. He knows Jun doesn’t mean it, he and Sho reconciled a while ago, still it’s good to know that some things never change.  
  
“So, are you coming? If you decline, I’ll call Sho instead”  
  
“Next time just throw yourself in the toilet and don’t forget to flush.” Jun answers, but it sounds more like a joke than an insult. And Nino laughs.  
  
“See you in a minute.”  
  
It really takes only a minute for Jun to be there. Ohno is on the phone now talking to some chick as Nino says. His mother, Jun tells him after he went to spy on Ohno, and they both start to giggle for having imagined all kind of weird stuff.  
  
Jun lies down at Ohno’s side of the bed, right next to Nino. He is so grown-up now, his features distinctive and prominent, still he is pretty. Who knew that the awkward kid he kissed once would turn into such a gorgeous guy. Nino can’t pull his eyes away from Jun, his stomach tensing when he realizes that Jun is looking right back at him. “Hey,” Jun whispers.  
  
“Hey,” Nino answers. His hand wanders over Jun’s cheek and down his neck. “I-“ he can’t say it, he knows he can’t, instead he bends his head and places a soft kiss on Jun’s cheek, and nose, before moving to his oh-so-luscious lips.  
                                           
  
**#7 JUST FRIENDS!**  
  
What he likes about Jun is the way he understands him and lives with his little antics. He doesn’t complain much. And if he does, it’s so Jun-like, with his snarky sense of humour that Nino can’t be mad. He just has to tease back then. In a way they perfectly complement each other. Nino knows it, he has known it all the time, but he can’t tell it Jun. He can’t ruin what they have by putting feelings into it. Not when it feels so good when Jun presses him against the wall and Nino has his legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him with all he has. He doesn’t want to lose this.  
  
  
  
**#8 Stay with me**  
“Nino, you are suffocating him,” Ohno tells him calmly and pulls at his sleeve. “Give him some room to breathe.”  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do,” Nino huffs, eyeing Jun’s frame, wrapped into a white blanket. He has had an accident. “How could you do that to me?” Nino mumbles with tears in his eyes. “How can you get hurt so that you land here?”  
  
Ohno decides to give him some room and leaves to grab something to drink for them. He takes suspiciously long.  
  
The doctor told them that Jun would be alright soon, it’s just a few bruises, nothing major, still Nino feels like his life passed before his eyes when Jun dropped down from this platform during the rehearsal of their solo.  
  
“Don’t cry,” Jun says in a hoarse voice. Nino hasn’t even realized he is awake. He raises his hand and weakly brushes through Nino’s hair. “I’m alright.”  
  
“Never leave me,” Nino mumbles into Jun’s arm. “I’m not complete without you.”  
  
Jun smiles tiredly. “Yes,” he says. “Me too. I-“  
  
Nino doesn’t get to hear what he wants to say because he suddenly drifts to sleep again, the painkillers properly kicking in once more. It doesn’t matter though, Nino decides he will simply watch over him from now on. He presses his lips against Jun’s forehead softly, then places a soft kiss on his lips. He is going to be there whenever he needs him.  
  
  
  
**#9 Truth or dare, the extended edition**  
  
“Who was your biggest crush?” Nino asks through giggles, already feeling tipsy. He has met Jun for a video night, but they soon turned it into a drinking game.  
  
“My biggest crush?” Jun slurs.  
  
“I assume it was Sho, right?” Nino asks, and his heart aches at the thought. Sho’s always been special to Jun.  
  
“If you are asking for the typical teenage crush, then yes, probably Sho,” Jun muses. “But if you want to know who I had actual feelings for, then it’s someone else.”  
  
“Who?” Nino asks curiously.  
  
Jun grins. “New question. My turn!”  
  
Nino sighs theatrically. “Fine.”  
  
“Who was your first kiss?” Jun wants to know, eyeing him curiously. Nino frowns slightly, wondering why out of all Jun chose this question now. Was it really the most interesting to ask? Well, unless Jun always wondered about it…  
  
Nino smiles slightly. “You.”  
  
“Really?” Jun blinks, and suddenly a bright smile appears on his lips.  
  
“My turn again,” Nino says. “Who?” He doesn’t repeat the whole question, he knows Jun will understand.  
  
Jun looks flustered for a moment, then he looks away. “You,” he says quietly. “But don’t worry, I never expected something! I still don’t.”  
  
Nino’s throat feels dry all of a sudden. “Why?” he asks. “Why don’t you expect something?”  
  
Jun shrugs. “We are friends.”  
  
Nino just chuckles and slips forward to sit on Jun’s lap, he wraps his arms around his neck, looking down at him with a smirk. “Friends don’t make out with each other regularly,” he says boldly, before capturing Jun’s lips. Oh, how he wishes he would have played this stupid game with Jun years ago. “I hope you won’t do this with your other friends,” he mumbles.  
  
“As long as you don’t,” Jun answers, his warm breath tickling Nino’s neck.  
  
  
  
**#10 It’s official**  
  
Jun makes hamburgers for them. With low-carb bread and chicken for him, and the original beef ones with normal hamburger bread for Nino. It’s like always, just that everything is different.  
  
“You know, our first kiss,” Nino muses, while he prepares some drinks for them. “Was when we played spin-the-bottle.” They are reminiscing about the past and the good times they shared, because it’s exactly what cheesy newly-in-love couples do, just that Nino isn’t newly in love with Jun but has loved him since long. Just like Jun loved him. But the cheesy part is awesome! Nino always hated the couples that bought matching shirts and cups and couple sweaters or wristbands, that drunk out of the same glass with milkshake and shared a jacket, but now he can’t wait to do all these stuff.  
  
“That’s not our first kiss,” Jun complains. “I mean, it’s not great enough to be our first kiss. Everyone was watching, and they all wanted to know if I already had sex with someone. Our first kiss was the one where you said you wanted to teach me how to kiss.”  
  
Nino laughs. “When I didn’t even kiss someone before? I was such a brat.” When Jun opens his mouth to say something, he raises a warning finger. “Don’t say I’m still one now.”

Jun laughs. “So, that one was our first kiss.”  
  
“No.” Nino scrunches his nose. “Not that sloppy something.”  
  
“How about the one under the mistletoe then?” Jun offers.  
  
“That one was romantic,” Nino agrees. “But there were two kisses before that.”  
  
“Two?” Jun blinks. “Wasn’t there only the one time when you broke up with your boyfriend?” He chuckles. “Well, aside for the kisses we shared when having sex.”  
  
“They don’t count,” Nino says wisely, glad that Jun is distracted enough so that he won’t need to tell him about the accidental kiss when he was asleep. “You know what I think?” he muses.  
  
“What?” Jun wants to know.  
  
“It’s the first kiss as a couple that counts,” he says with a smirk.  
  
Jun puts the pan with the meat aside for a moment, turning to look at Nino through his intense dark eyes. He chuckles. “Fine,” he agrees, taking Nino’s hands to pull him closer. His lips roam over Nino’s cheeks and lips teasingly. “Let’s make it official then.”  



End file.
